Enchanting Grace
by Toshiwolf
Summary: It's time for the annual Academy Convention, and everyone is excited. Until a rumor goes around that a legendary hero from a book is a member of River Mountain. Can they find the fictional hero or will they be crushed under there mighty power.


Chapter 1

A Hero's Story

"The night air was chilling to the core as Swift stood her ground on the blood covered battlefield. Zero was closing in on her, prepared to strike her down with his magical blade. Swift had snow white hair and light blue eyes. Zero had jet black hair with hazel eyes that could pierce one's soul.

He said to her "Fighting is pointless. If you surrender now I might make your death fast."

Swift stood up and smiled, blood running down her face and arm. She grabbed her sword which she had stabbed into the ground. She looked at him and said "Now what kind of hero would I be if I was defeated by someone like you. I will never give up, even if I'm at my weakest point. You can cut me, punch me, make me bleed, or rip out my heart, but I will never stop fighting."

Swift spread her pure white wings that lit up the desolate plain. Each feather its own stunning jewel that shined like a star. Zero blocked the immense brightness of Swifts wings with his arms. But that was all the time she needed. She was standing right in front of Zero with her sword to his throat.

"You've lost. Surrender and you'll only spend eternity in prison for your crimes."

"No Swift, you'll will be the one spending eternity somewhere."

Zero used his blade to cut his hand. He cast a spell and sent it right at Swift. She fell to her knees trying to comprehend the events that had transpired.

"What did you do to me?"

"I cast a spell that will put you into an eternal slumber."

Swift felt herself getting drowsier by the minute, she knew she could not break this spell.

"I guess I'll go terrorise that town to the North of here. Maybe you'll last long enough to hear their screams."

Swift knew what she had to do, she grabbed her sword and thrusted it into Zeroes abdomen. He cough up blood, but still smiled. "This won't do anything to me! I will just heal myself."

"I think not,... this sword of mine also has some cool tricks. … It can also use magic, I think… you'll be joining me." Swift huffed eyes closing ever so more.

"Damn you Swift." was the last thing Zero said before falling into a deep sleep.

In the distance, a group of children and some adults were running toward the battlefield. They were shouting "Swift!"

Swift looked up and smiled before joining her foe in there eternal sleep. The towns people wept over the loss of their hero. Not knowing what else to do, they buried her in a temple on a hill. That temple was lost to time and was never discovered. The end." Sakai Yumisa read "That story was so amazing, Konishi Raira is a fantastic writer. What did you guys think?"

Sakai about sixteen had short blonde hair with emerald eyes and fair skin. She looked around at her teammates on the bus they were on.

The first to answer was Izumi Hanae. She had long, flowing red hair with blood red eyes, and pale skin like snow, "Honestly I could care less about some make believe fairy tale."

The next to answer was Toda Tsuruki. He also had short blonde hair with light blue eyes, and like Sakai fair skin, "It wasn't bad, though I would change a few parts. But still the best story I've ever read."

The last to answer was Ayame Shihobu. She had tan skin with long brown hair and dark brown eyes, "It was quite the story."

"I've already written so many fanfics about it I can't even count!" Sakai squealed "How about you Toda? I know you're an absolute nerd about Konishi Raira."

"Well...um…" Toda blushed "Maybe like three or four."

"Will you two shut up! We have a competition to win." Izumi growled.

Everyone on the bus was from River Mountain Academy, one of many schools that practices the art of magic and combat. They were headed to the annual Academy Convention, a competition between schools. They all wore the same River mountain uniform with dark blue skirts with a light blue top for the girls and for the boys dark blue pants and a light blue shirt. Every uniform had the schools crest, a water dragon. The story Sakai wouldn't "Shut up about" was called Enchanting Grace. A story of the heroine Swift and how she must fight dark forces that threaten the land. Although her story may have ended, a new one was about to begin.

Chapter 2

An Unexpected Welcome

The bus arrived at the site of the competition, Cavern Hill. The team unloaded and walked in the door to the hotel. When they entered, all eyes were on them. The students from the others schools studied them and then the unexpected happened. They all rushed up to them and started asking questions.

"Which one of you is it?" a girl asked.

"Is everything that happened true." a boy asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakai asked utterly confused.

"Excuse me, excuse me." a boy with glasses said coming to the front "I'm Nakoa Toshiaki from Thunder Valley. Everyone here is asking about the rumor going around."

"What rumor?" Toda asked trying to keep the crowd away.

"I see you haven't heard then. There's a rumor going around that one of the members of River Mountain is the hero Swift."

"No way! That can't be possible, one of us Swift." Sakai exclaimed "It's as you said it's just a rumor."

"Some rumors are true." a girl in the back said. A path from them to her cleared and she walked up to them. "Mashimo Aiko, Thunder Valley. If turns out to be true, I'll be the one fighting Swift."

Mashimo took her leave and the crowd dispersed. Everyone then turned to Toda "Maybe I'm Swift." he smiled.

"Toda you do remember that Swift is a girl." Ayame pointed out.

"Maybe Konishi wrote Swift as a chick to conceal my identity."

"Or maybe you all are overreacting to a rumor." Izumi scoffed "They're probably just trying to throw us off our game."

The team got the keys to there rooms and got on the elevator.

"So do guys think the rumor is true? Could one of us really be Swift?" Ayame asked.

"No way, I mean Enchanting Grace is just a story. It's all fiction." Sakai explained.

"Is this all you ever talk about." Izumi said completely annoyed with her teammates.

When the elevator stopped on the second floor, they got off and went to there room. Toda stayed in his own room while Izumi, Sakai and Ayame shared one. All the students slept in luxury rooms with all sorts of benefits. The tournament would start tomorrow at 07:00 A.M. sharp. There were six schools with four members from each. River Mountain, Thunder Valley, Sunrise Peak, Crystal High, Wind Shatter, and Creation High. This competition would test the students on everything that they had learned.

Chapter 3

Morning of the Tournament

It was 5:30 A.M., the sun was rising over Cavern Hill. After eight dreadful hours of Sakais snoring, Ayame opened the door to the balcony and into the bright light of the sun. The crisp air hit her face as she walked down some steps to the first floor. A beautiful hillside with colorful flowers and a stream ran down to the main road.

"Lovely isn't it?" someone asked from behind Ayame.

"Yes." she answered a bit startled and surprised to see someone else out here at this hour "Aren't you that one guy from Thunder Valley?"

"Yes, it's Nakoa. I hope to face you in the tournament. If the rumor is true, one of the students from River Mountain is a legendary hero."

Without warning, the wind suddenly picked up blowing some fallen leaves away. The wood from the balcony started to creak as Sakai walked down the steps.

"Sakai weren't you just sound asleep?"

"Yeah well that all changed when Izumi kicked me out of bed." Sakai yawned "She's up there on the balcony looking like a grump."

Izumi didn't look too happy. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were closed. She answered with "That's because you were snoring all night!"

"Heheheh."

"Anyway, it's time for breakfast. The tournament starts at seven. Let's go."

Sakai, Ayame and Nakoa followed Izumi through the room and to the dining hall. All the students were down there. The others saw Toda eating a ton of meat.

"Hey guys, how did you sleep?" Toda said continuing to eat "I slept like a baby."

"We'd rather not talk about it." Ayame sighed.

They all grabbed food and took a seat at the table. The tournament was held over a week and included a variety of challenges. Each year was different than the last. After finishing breakfast, all the students went to the arena.

The arena was a giant room filled with decorative japanese symbols and dragons. A big screen was on the north side of the arena. Seats lined every corner of the room with stairs connecting to the main building. There were bleachers on the arenas side for the teams competing to sit and watch. Above the arena, there was a giant glass dome. A man walked to the center of the arena with a microphone.

"Hello and welcome students to this years Academy Convention. I am the director Shino Hatakishi, I will oversee this competition." the man explained "We will now start the matchups. Each contestant will participate in a single round battle against their opponent. A student either wins by knocking out there opponent, falling out of the arena or by a surrender. If the fight gets too out of hand we will stop it. Now let the tournament begin."

The big screen on the wall started randomizing a bracket. None of the River Mountain students were first, but the boy named Nakoa was up against a student from Crystal High. Their match started.

"This is gonna be an easy win." the Crystal student smiled "Take this!"

He charged Nakoa with a full frontal attack. He sent his fist right for Nakoa's face, but he was stopped short. Nakoa had stopped the attack with one hand.

"I will not be defeated by anyone until I face Swift." Nakoa stated "Until then, I can't afford to lose."

He sent the student flying and he crashed into the stands.

"First match finished! Nakoa Toshiaki is moving on to the next round." Shino announced.

As Nakoa walked by he gave a nasty glare at the River Mountain students.

"Man this guy is strong." Sakai said biting her nail.

"Yeah," Ayame agreed "And I have a feeling we haven't seen everything he has to offer."

Chapter 4

Fork in the River

The first round of the tournament was over very quickly. All of River Mountain swept through the competition like it was nothing. The same was true for Thunder Valley.

"Alright," Shino announced "This concludes the first day of the convention. All teams are to return to there rooms and wait to be called down to the dining hall."

All the teams filed out of the arena and went to there rooms.

"Oh man that got me so pumped!" Sakai cheered "I was so nervous but I made it through alright."

"Yeah, but do you know who you're up against next?" Ayame asked knowing the answer to the question.

"No who?"

"Huh," she sighed "Mashimo Aiko, the team captain of Thunder Valley."

"It's all probably just a bunch of hype to make her seem super tough."

"I don't know Sakai, it seems that her reputation is real." Toda interjected "She's gonna be hard to defeat."

"Yes well, tomorrows rounds are magic based so Sakai should have an advantage." Izumi finally said after staying quiet for so long. "You should prepare yourself for the worst. Mashimo excels in all fields of combat."

After reaching the second floor, they all went back to their rooms and freshened up. After thirty minutes of waiting, the loud speaker came on, "All students, report to the dining hall for dinner."

All the students mobbed down to the dining hall where the saw an amazing arrangement of food. There were many different cultural foods from all over the world. Everyone grabbed a plate, got their food, and sat down.

When they got back to the table, Sakai had a tower of food. "Um, Sakai, maybe you shouldn't eat so much." Ayame suggested.

"No way! This is suppose to be some of the best stuff on the world, I need to try it all." she argued.

"You know there are five days right. The food won't be going anywhere."

"Yeah I kn-"

Nakoa from Thunder Valley walked to their table, glasses shining hiding his eyes.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

Everyone went quiet, trying to determine whether they should let him sit with them. Then Ayame answered, "Sure, I don't see why not."

He sat down and started eating. Everyone tried not to stare at their new addition, but they couldn't help it. His brown hair look as soft as a pillow and those glasses of his made him look ever so perfect.

Ayame leaned over to Sakai and whispered, "He looks like your type."

"He is not!" Sakai yelled pounding her hands on the table and standing up. All eyes were on her now as she tried to hide her blushing. She sat back down and went back to eating.

Out of nowhere Nakoa let out a little chuckle which turned into laughter.

"I didn't know he could smile." Toda said grinning.

"Indeed, I pegged you for a silent emotionless one." Izumi giggled.

"This is the pot calling the kettle black." Nakoa retorted.

"That's fair. Why aren't you sitting with your team?"

"They're aren't as interesting as you four. They're always so serious, I felt like a change."

"Well you're welcome at our table any time." Ayame said standing up to get more food when she bumped into Mashimo. "I'm sorry."

"Tsk," she scoffed "But whatever, I'm here to warn your team. I will wipe you out tomorrow little girl, so back out now."

That enraged Sakai, "I'm not gonna back down from a pumpus smart ass like you!"

Mashimo looked like she was going to explode with anger, but remained calm.

"We'll settle this in the arena tomorrow. You better not show up, or I'll rip into pieces!"

Mashimo stormed off leaving everyone a bit awkward after the fight that had just occurred.

"Sakai is it? I don't think that that was a good idea." Nakoa frowned.

"Oh yeah, why?" she asked.

"Mashimo is skilled in magic, and is the best at Thunder Valley, she is a force to be reckoned with."

"If so then you just declared war against her, not one of your best moves." Toda sighed.

"I can beat her, I'll use one of my specialty spells."

"What's that?" Nakoa asked.

"Sakai here is a spellcaster, someone more fit for magic than weapons or hand-to-hand combat. She specializes in coming up with unique spells." Izumi explained.

"Mashimo won't know what hit her." Sakai said pounding her fist together.

The group finished eating and went back to their rooms where they turned in for the night except Ayame who was thinking about tomorrow.

 _I hope Sakai is right or else she's in trouble._

Chapter 5

Battle of Magic

The second day of the convention, everyone was ready to take on their next opponent, especially Sakai. They reached the arena and waited for the other fights to be over. The more fights Sakai saw the more pumped she got for her own. Finally, after all the other fights concluded, Sakai walked on to the arena floor ready to defeat Mashimo.

"Alright, this is the last match of the day." Shino announced "Let the match, begin!"

Sakai wasted no time in casting a powerful spell. When she finished she plunged it into the ground. Roots and vines shot up and covered the arena. They tried to snatch Mashimo, but she kept dodging.

"Now who's the one that needs to be afraid." Sakai smiled.

Mashimo didn't look amused, she even yawned.

"This is the best you have to offer." Mashimo frowned "There's no way you could even come close to Swift's power. If she's real, she must think your pathetic. A weakling who can barely fight. She must feel ashamed to even be on a team with you."

She looked up at the rest of Sakai's team, "You all know what I'm saying is true. You just don't want to upset your little friends feelings."

Toda stood up and shouted, "Sakai, you know we don't think of you like. You're a valued member of our team."

Sakai stood up and started whispering something.

"What's wrong? Practicing your surrender."

She looked at Mashimo and smiled "No, just casting my strongest spell. Here we go!"

A wave of water appeared and swallowed up Mashimo. She swam up to get air when the wave turned into a whirlpool. Mashimo was sent whirling around and around the spinning pool of water, when suddenly her face of agony turned to a frown. Her hands started glowing and the water dispersed.

"What's going on?"

"You really thought a weak spell like that could do any harm to me. Though you did get my hair wet, which makes me mad."

Mashimo walked toward Sakai as she tried to counter with spells, but Mashimo deflected them all. Then, when she reached Sakai, she picked her up by her throat. Her hands started glowing red and steamed started emanating from them. Sakai let out a squeal, but that was about it.

"You never stood a chance against me."

She threw Sakai from the arena and she crashed into the ground. The rest of her team ran from the stands to see their injured friend.

"Sakai are you okay?" Izumi asked.

"I'm… fine." was all she managed to get out.

"We should get you to the infirmary." Toda suggested "Come on guys give me a hand."

They lifted Sakai on a stretcher and followed it to the infirmary. There her wounds were treated and she was resting.

"Dammit that Mashimo is gonna pay for what she did!" Toda said infuriated.

"Toda getting angry won't help you beat Mashimo." Ayame said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah well a Thunder Valley student is going to pay for what they've done."

"You two relax, I'm fighting Mashimo next. She's gonna feel my wrath." Izumi interrupted.

"Izumi you really think you can beat Mashimo?" Toda asked.

"Day three is weapons day."

"That's a yes to her." Ayame smiled.

Chapter 6

River Mountain Vs. Thunder Valley

Day three, the middle of the convention, was a chaotic day for the River Mountain team. Each one of them was facing off against a Thunder Valley Student. The line up was Toda vs. Nakoa, Ayame , and Izumi vs. Mashimo.

"Now then," shouted Shino "Let the third day begin! This is an all weapons day, so use anything you feel comfortable with."

Nakoa and Toda both walked onto the field. Toda was carrying his signature battle axe that he handmade himself. Nakoa was carrying a bow and arrows. They both positioned themselves at the edge of the arena, waiting for the order to attack.

"And begin!"

Nakoa wasted no time firing a string of arrows in a circle around Toda. The arrows then exploded, creating a dent in the arena floor. Toda jumped from the pit and ran at Nakoa full speed.

" _If I can get close enough to him,"_ he thought " _I can land a blow with my axe and this will be over soon."_

He brought his axe down right where Nakoa was standing, sending a shockwave of dust through the room.

"It's been forever since I've seen his axe. It looks like a gem sparkling when hit with light." Ayame admired.

"Yes, but when you think of the power that thing has you quickly remember that it has incredible strength." Izumi rebutted.

Once the dust cleared, Toda was standing in the ring, alone. There was no sign of Nakoa anywhere.

"Looks like that sent him flying." Toda smiled putting his axe over his shoulder.

"Guess again." Nakoa said almost touching the roof of the enormous room.

"How'd he get up there?"

Nakoa started falling, aiming himself for Toda. To prevent his escape, Nakao sent a stream of arrows that formed a wall trapping Toda inside. He came down right on him making a loud thud on impact. Nakoa was the one to walk away, Toda left knocked out and seeing stars.

"That concludes the first match, the second match Ayame vs. Tsukiko is about to start." Shino announced.

"Wish me luck." Ayame said as she left her seat in the stands and moved towards the ring.

A weary Toda walked up the stairs to his team's section of the stands, holding an icepack on his head.

"You look like you were hit by a truck." Izumi implied.

"That's how it felt." he sighed taking his seat.

Not far behind, Sakai was coming up the stands with a determined look on her face.

"You seem better."

"I feel so much better." she agreed "I'm now determined to cheer my team on so we can make it to the finals."

She stood up and started shouting while waving pom poms "Let's go Ayame, let's go! Let's go Ayame, let's go!"

Ayame looked back with an embarrassed expression, trying to focus on her match and not be distracted by… her insane teammate.

"Looks like you have a fan squad." her opponent with dark green hair and eyes said "I'm Tsukiko Casatoro, chain scythe master of Thunder Valley."

"Pleasure to meet you," Ayame greeted "I'm Ayame Shihobu, master of… um, something."

They both readied their weapons. Tsukiko was using a dual chain scythe while Ayame was using a sword. They both prepared stances, weapons in hand ready to attack.

"Begin!" Shino yelled.

Ayame wasn't going to let her opponent make the first move. She charged him with a head on attack at top speed.

"How predictable." Tsukiko smiled.

He threw one of the scythes and it was spinning back around right for Ayame. She saw his and blocked with her sword, but it just kept pushing her back. Without realizing it, the other scythe was coming her way and she had no other weapon to block it with. Using instinctive reflexes alone, she somersaulted out of harm's way and landed a good distance away from Tsukiko.

Tsukiko pulled the scythes back to his hand and said, "I have a reputation at Thunder Valley for being the top scythe master. Not even Mashimo has beaten me."

"Wait you mean someone as strong as her couldn't beat him." Sakai said biting her nail.

"In a one-on-one scythe match, Sakai," Izumi explained "Outside of that class, there's probably nothing she can't do."

"Look here," Ayame said pointing her finger directly at Tsukiko "Does it look like I care that you can beat Mashimo. I could probably beat her in rock, paper, scissors. Now then, stop talking about her and focus on me!"

This time Ayame came at him from the side. Instead of using her sword, she threw three daggers she had on the back of the belt that kept her sword sheath. Now this surprised Tsukiko. He blocked with his scythe, but left an opening for Ayame to attack him. She had her sword and brought it crashing down on top of Tsukiko. But, Tsukiko had seen the opening and blocked with the other scythe, sending Ayame back.

"You didn't think I wouldn't see that coming?" Tsukiko asked with a little smirk "There is no weakness in my strategy!"

He started spinning his scythes around in a circle, creating a barrier. It also created a powerful wind in the arena. If she wanted to get to Tsukiko, Ayame would have to get past the barrier and not get caught in the wind.

"What's wrong? Can't think of a way to get past my barrier. Well, in all the time I created this technique, no one has ever beaten it."

"Well then, guess I'll be the first."

Making a move no one in her situation would make, Ayame ran right for Tsukiko.

"Is she crazy?!" Toda asked in bewilderment "Why would she run right for him?"

"I trust she has a plan." Izumi answered.

The wind was making it hard to run without flying back, but Ayame managed to push through it and kept on. She was right at the barrier when the scythes were coming. She jumped right through the barrier right as the scythe went past her.

"Impossible?!" Tsukiko said stunned.

Ayame knocked Tsukiko down and held her sword to his face.

"Not really, I just waited for the right moment. You just kept spinning them around so I knew there was an opening somewhere. Now surrender."

With no other choice, he surrendered, giving Ayame the win.

 _She's so cool,_ he thought, _and kinda cute._

Ayame gave him a hand and he gladly took it with a little blush.

"My dearest Ayame, wilt thou be mine."

"Way to go that was some fight." Toda said patting Ayame on the back.

"NOOOOOOOOO! You have another."

"What, no. He's a teammate that's all." Ayame explained.

"Then you are alone. I shall love you, will you be mi-"

"Not a chance." Izumi said punching him in the face.

"Now then, time for our final match of the day. Izumi vs. Mashimo. Will both contestants come down to the ring." Shino announced.

Izumi looked up at Mashimo, who was on her team's side of the stands. She smiled back with an evil look in her eyes. The rest of the team went back to their section and sat down, but not before Nakoa stopped Ayame.

"Nice fight," he started "Looks like I'll be seeing you tomorrow in the semifinals."

"Yep, I can't wait to win." she answered with a smile on her face running to catch up with her team.

 _Is she really that confident in her abilities? Or maybe she has some_ _sort of plan. No! It… it can't be._

He turned around and looked back at her. An innocent smiled across her face, one that belonged to someone who was pure.

 _No, no, you're just imagining things Nakoa, get a grip. Right now you need to support your team, even if it's Mashimo._

Nakoa followed Tsukiko up to their stands and watched as Mashimo and Izumi took the floor.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Tsukiko said lovestruck.

"Mashimo or Izumi, because I can see any ordinary man falling for either." Nakoa answered.

"What, no, not those pigs. My dear sweet angel Ayame. The fairest maiden in the land, and my soon to be princess, for I am her prince charming."

 _When did his attitude change? I thought he was bent on winning?_

Back on the floor of the ring, Mashimo and Izumi were preparing for combat. They both stared at each other, both determined to beat the other. Like Ayame, Izumi had a sword, but unlike her, she wielded two. Mashimo came prepared with a spear.

"That's strange, I really thought she would use "That". I wonder what changed her mind."

"She's probably waiting for the finals. You can't reveal all your tricks off the bat."

Shino broke the chatter in the arena by starting the next match. Both girls were as fast as lightning, only trained eyes could see their movement. Mashimo started off by jabbing her spear toward Izumi, forcing her to leap back. Izumi countered by forcing the spear down with one sword and the other headed straight for Mashimo. She popped the back of the spear up, hitting the sword and jumping back.

"Izumi's seems to be holding her own against Mashimo." Toda said with a bit of a smile "She may even win this."

"I hope so, Mashimo gets what's coming to her." Sakai said standing up fist clenched.

Mashimo smiled at Izumi and said, "You know you're not too bad. But not even close to my level."

Mashimo spun around and hit Izumi on her head. She stumbled back with a stream of blood oozing down her face.

"That blood really matches your hair."

Izumi threw one of her swords and it cut Mashimo's face. Her cheek opened up and blood came rushing down.

"That blood really matches your whole appearance, red." Izumi countered.

Mashimo gave Izumi a nasty look then picked up her spear. She started running around Izumi making a blur of herself. She kept running, creating many copies of herself. Izumi tried to attack them, but they just vanished. They all suddenly attacked Izumi, not knowing which was the real one she started attacking them all. All the ones she attacked dissipated into thin air, but one got her side, this was the real Mashimo. Knowing this was her chance, she took her shot and swung her sword around. It hit a fake. She was attacked from behind and hit the floor bleeding.

"How did you do that? That should've been you."

"It's a simple trick really. They were after images, I was so quick that you hit one after I hit you."

"Damn you!"

"Looks like I won this. That side of yours isn't looking too good. Hows about it ref?"

"Well, uh," Shino started "I'd hate to call a good fight, but it looks like Izumi is unable to continue the fight. Therefore Mashimo is the victor."

The crowd cheered, causing an uproar among the Thunder Valley students. The med team came and took Izumi to the infirmary. Now the last student in the tournament was Ayame, and if she wanted to win, she had to get through Nakoa, then Mashimo.

Chapter 7

Semifinal

It was the fourth day of the tournament, the end was drawing near. Ayame walked onto the arena floor remembering the events that had occured yesterday.

 _The team raced to the infirmary to see their injured friend. Izumi was banged up pretty bad, she had gauze around her abdomen and her arm._

" _Yo Izumi, are you okay?" Toda asked._

" _Yeah, but that bastard, she's good." Izumi answered "Ayame if you somehow beat Nakoa she will be a difficult opponent to face."_

" _I'll be fine, I always have." Ayame said sounding laid back "Your the one we should be worrying about."_

" _She'll be okay, she's always been a tough one." Sakai explained._

" _Ayame,"_

 _Yeah, what is it?"_

" _Beat Nakoa and kick Mashimo's ass."_

" _Will do."_

She kept walking until she climbed the stairs and reached the sanded floor of the ring. There on the other side stood Nakoa, her final obstacle if she wanted to face Mashimo.

"So Ayame, are you ready to face me?" Nakoa asked.

"Oh yeah, and I've been waiting to fight you. I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Today's match is anything goes. Any type of combat style is acceptable." Shino explained "Now begin!"

"So, how do you want to do this fight?" Nakoa asked.

"Well he said any way we want so," Ayame said going to punch Nakoa, but missed as he dodged at the last second "Anything works for me."

"You're a fast one, but…" Nakoa rushed Ayame at blinding speeds with a ferocious kick. She put her arms up to block it, but was sent flying back. Ayame didn't even have a chance to react when Nakoa punched her in the stomach. With her feet still on the ground a cloud of dust formed as she reached the edge of the arena.

"Woah there." Ayame said trying to keep her balance and not fall out "Now you've peaked my interest."

Ayame jumped up, about twenty feet, and then came plummeting down creating a crater in the arena's ground. Nakoa jumped to avoid the shockwave realizing the power his opponent had. He knew he should keep away from any physical attacks and focus on long range. He pulled out some kunai knives and threw five of them at his intended target. Ayame dodged them, but was suddenly unable to move. She looked down and saw that the earth around her had trapped her legs in some sort of earth wall. Nakoa had cast a spell and was running toward her at lightning fast speeds.

 _Now that she's immobilized, I can take her out without getting the wind knocked out of me_ Nakoa thought.

He wasn't very far away when he saw it. That same smile on her face that he had seen before. No, this one was different. This one was a mix of sinister and innocent, a deadly beast that could tear one's soul in half. Although, it was just a harmless smile, and he couldn't afford to worry about such trivial things. Nakoa got his head back in the game and focused on the obstacle in front of-. She was gone. But how? And when? Right now that wasn't important, he had to find her. He looked around the entire arena, but she wasn't in sight.

"Um… where'd Ayame go?" Sakai asked.

"That's a good question, uh… I have no idea." Toda replied.

"If you River Mountain dolts had a brain you would have seen it." Tsukiko said out of nowhere.

"Why are you here?"

"What else would I be here for? Your stands have the best viewing point to watch my sweet dearest Ayame."

"Never mind that what were you saying Tsukiko?" Sakai interrupted.

"Oh yes, it's a rather simple trick that can fool even the most skilled warriors. The invisibility spell."

"But, isn't that a high level spell? I heard that it can take years to learn." Toda said shocked at Tsukiko's answer.

"Yes, and if Nakoa doesn't find her soon he may lose this battle."

Back on the floor of the arena, Nakoa was still searching for Ayame, but wasn't having any luck.

 _Focus Nakoa, she's just invisible. I know, paint! That should hit her._

Nakoa made a spell that covered the whole arena in red paint. Once all the paint had landed, he saw that Ayame still was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he felt something grab his leg. A hand, coming from the ground. He tried to break free of the grip, but it kept getting tighter. Another hand came out and grabbed his other ankle. Then, a head popped out. It belonged to the missing Ayame.

"Hey there, so… why is there paint everywhere?" Ayame asked confused with dirt flowing through her brown hair.

"How'd you get down there?" Nakoa asked.

"I just dug a tunnel. Did you think I was invisible?"

"Uh…"

"I guess so, well then I enjoyed this fight. Too bad this has to end."

Ayame jumped out of the ground, with Nakoa still locked in her grip. She started spinning around, and around and around, then flung Nakoa through the air. He crash landed next to the River Mountain team, a bit out of it due to all the spinning.

"And that's it, that concludes the end of the semifinals." Shino exclaimed "There is a break tomorrow so rest up. The final match between Ayame from River Mountain and Mashimo from Thunder Valley will begin the day after tomorrow."

Ayame joined her team and they all celebrated her victory, while Tsukiko helped Nakoa get back on his feet.

"Tsk," Mashimo said absolutely outraged by her teams failure "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

Chapter 8

Exploration Unknown

After dinner, everyone turned in for the night, too tired to have any fun. The events that had transpired today were too much for everyone to continue to stay awake. One person from River was awake however, Izumi.

 _Dammit all,_ she thought _how could I have been this weak. I didn't hold a candle to Mashimo, she out classed me._

"Hard to believe that I'm the captain of our team," she laughed "I guess I better turn in for the night, huh?"

Something in the distance glimmered in the light of the moon. She jumped down from the window she opened in the E.R., though she still was recovering, and ran to the object. When she reached it she picked it up. It was a shard of glass with blue, green, and red all over it. She looked farther ahead and saw a cave, and more shards of glass. She picked them up and headed back to her room.

The next day, Izumi had ordered her team to meet her in her room.

"What is this meeting about?" Toda asked a bit drowsy "Don't you know what time it is?"

"This is more important," Izumi answered "Last night I found some glass shards near a cave on the other side of the competition site. I put them together and it created a picture."

She pointed to a the assembled shards on a table next to her bed. They all walked over to the colorful display of glass. The pieces created a pictured that resembled ancient symbols.

"So what does it say?" Sakai asked.

"No idea, that's what I want to know."

"It reads: Light channels da-" the man behind them all read.

Everyone was startled by the sudden translation of the ancient text and the sudden appearance of Nakoa and Tsukiko.

"Wh-what are you two doing here?" Ayame asked.

"We were coming to find you guys so we could have some fun, but this seems more interesting." Tsukiko answered "Are you guys gonna go explore that cave?"

"Well, if it will give us answers to this then I'm for it." Toda said smiling. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I would love to come, but in the condition I'm in I would just slow you guys down." Izumi sighed "Sorry, but I'm staying here."

"If that's your choice then we'll leave you be." Nakoa stated "Everyone else let's go."

They all left heading toward the cave, leaving Izumi alone. They trekked along the lush mountain side until they reached the entrance of the cave. There, they walked in flashlights in hand, slicing the darkness of the cave. They walked through the long tunnel going every which way.

"Um, this may seem like a dumb question but… Nakoa do you know where you're going?" Tsukiko asked unconfident in his teammate.

"Of course I don't." he replied.

"Huh?!" they all exclaimed dumbfounded.

"We're walking through an unexplored cave, why would I know where we're going?"

"You're really something else." Sakai sighed.

They kept walking, blindlessly walking deeper and deeper into the cave, until they came across a dead end.

"Now what?" Toda asked angry about all the time that was wasted.

"Shine your flashlight on the wall." Nakoa ordered.

Their lights lit up the wall and symbols just like the ones on the shards of glass were on it. Nakoa started murmuring to himself the inscription on the wall.

"Okay, it says that someone pure of heart has to open a door that will lead to what we seek."

Everyone turned and looked at Sakai.

"Wh-Why me?!" she said flustered and blushing.

"You are the purest one here." Ayame said pushing her forward.

"What do I do?"

"Put your hand on the circle in the middle." Nakoa explained.

Sakai placed her hand in the center of the circle. It started glowing. Everyone stepped back as the wall started moving, revealing a passage of stairs. They entered the passage and started down.

"How could you read those symbols earlier?" Ayame asked.

"I've studied ancient text for awhile and can read many lost scripts." Nakoa answered.

They all followed the passage all the way down until they reached the bottom. There on the floor were more glass shards. As they walked on, there were more shards. There was a light ahead and they exited the tunnel. Moss covered rocks lined a clear pool of water with lilies floating on top. A hole in the ceiling brought light in from the sun. The most stunning feature of the hidden room was the glass mural on the other side of the pool. It depicted a figure with wings hold a sword pointed toward the sky. Ancient text was written below it. Nakoa ran over and arranged the shards that he had with the ones on the mural.

"Balance is needed to keep peace. Light channels darkness, darkness channels light. Too much of one can lead to destruction. Both exist to keep the other in check, nothing can exist without both." Nakoa read "Anyone have a clue what that means?"

"Light channels darkness, darkness channels light." Sakai repeated "I know what this is from!"

"Well then tell us!" Toda pleaded a bit excited and nervous.

"It's from the tenth chapter of Enchanting Grace. An old monk says this to Swift after she completes this trial thing."

"Hold on, that can't be right. I mean it's just a book, It can't be real." Tsukiko said confused.

"This mural is proof enough. Swift was or is still real." Nakoa explained.

Everyone stood there, silently, trying to process what they just heard. Toda looked at the watch on his wrist "We better get back to the campus, it's almost time for dinner."

They all turned back to the entrance and left, absorbing all they could from the secret room. They made there way up the stairs and through the cave back to the surface.

While making their way back to the campus, Sakai whispered to Ayame, "So, couldn't Konishi Raira be Swift because what she wrote was true?"

"Well um…," Ayame started "I don't know this is all too confusing. Right now we need to focus on beating Mashimo."

Chapter 9

Secret Weapon

The group returned to the campus and took their places in the dining hall. They met up with Izumi who seemed to have something on her mind.

"You guys are never going to believe the three guest spectators watching the final fight." Izumi said as the others sat down.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that they always invite some sort of special celebrities." Ayame remembered.

"All right I'll bite, who?" Nakoa asked.

"Magic instructor Yashima Taikan." Izumi started "Weapons forger Mase Noriaki. And the one you all know the most, author and writer Konishi Raira."

They all looked at Izumi with surprise written on their faces at the last name she read.

"Izumi," Toda began "While we were in the cave we found a mural depicting Swift. Everything was straight from the book."

"But that's impossible, unless-"

"Unless Konishi is the actual Swift." Sakai finished "My favorite author is a badass superhero, awesome."

"I think I've had enough adventure today." Tsukiko said getting up and pushing his chair in "I'm heading back to my room."

"I think I'll join you." Nakoa agreed leaving with Tsukiko.

"Oh boy would you look at the time, I better be getting to bed. I need my rest for tomorrow." Ayame said slipping away like the others.

Toda looked around and quickly responded "I'm stuffed best to leave before they bring out dessert."

Sakai looked around as all of her friends abandoned her. She then turned to Izumi whose eyes were filled with fire, "Tell me everything."

Sakai started explaining everything that happened on their little adventure. Unbenounced to them, on the other side of the room, Mashimo was listening to every single word they said.

"So, it is true." she said to herself smiling.

Day of the final match, the special guest arrived and took their seats in a special box.

"It's been years since I've been to magic competition. These students better have some outstanding weapons." Mase laughed.

"Is that all you ever think about." Yashima sighed "There magic skills is what really matters."

"You're both wrong," Konishi corrected "A story like this would make an excellent book."

Tsukiko and Nakoa joined the rest of River Mountain on their side of the arena. Shino walked out, mic in hand ready to announce the latest and possibly greatest fight of the competition "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the last round of the Academy Convention. This last round will be a good one. Entering from the West side of the arena we have Ayame Shihobu of River Mountain."

Ayame walked into the arena with a determined look on her face, sword in hand, prepared to take down the titan Mashimo.

"Entering from the East side of the arena we have Mashimo Aiko from Thunder Valley."

Mashimo walked out with a weapon wrapped in cloth on her back, a smirk visible for everyone to see, one that declared her victory.

"Uh-oh, it looks like she's going to use it." Tsukiko said a bit worried.

"What, what is she going to use?" Sakai asked curious now.

"Mashimo's ultimate weapon, every time she has used it she's won." Nakoa added "This may just be the greatest weapon ever forged."

"Are you Ayame Shihobu ready to face greatness?" Mashimo asked pulling her weapon off her back.

"Um sure," she replied nonchalantly "Let's start this thing."

"Alright begin the final match!" Shino announced.

Mashimo unwrapped the weapon revealing a white sword with white wings facing down the hilt. Everyone looked at it in shock.

"No way."

"Th-th-that's-" Sakai stuttered.

"Young lady!" Konishi yelled angrily from her seat in the spectators box "Where did you get that sword!?"

"Why is everyone so amazed by a sword? I mean it's a strong one but it's just a sword." Tsukiko asked.

"Do you have any idea what that weapon is?" Toda asked in a serious tone "That is the most powerful weapon in Enchanting Grace. The great weapon that Swift wields."

"Behold, the light bringer!" Mashimo said smiling at the blade "Raitoburinga."

Chapter 10

Final Battle

They all looked at Mashimo's blade, shocked and confused at the same time. She stood there, proudly wielding the Raitoburinga. Konishi gave her gaze of anger and confusion as she looked at the very weapon she had written about.

"The craftsmanship of that blade is truly marvelous." Mase admired.

"It is giving off extremely powerful magic." Yashima said in agreement.

"Ayame!" Sakai yelled causing her to look at her "You can't fight Mashimo she's too powerful and the Raitoburinga makes her invincible. I know it goes against everything River Mountain stands for bu-"

"Sakai, that's enough." Ayame ordered her laid back attitude gone "So she's got a powerful weapon. It's not the weapon that makes the wielder, it's the wielder that makes the weapon."

She took a stance readying to attack her, a smile on her face. Mashimo looked at her also smiling "You're a damn fool, but you have guts."  
The two charged each other blades ready to do damage. Mashimos fast movements were hard to track, but Ayame kept up. Her sword kept on attacking Mashimos, but wasn't doing anything other than creating cracks in her own. Mashimo brought her blade down shattering Ayames only weapon. She used her magic to create a new one, enchanting this new one so it could hold up against a legendary sword. They clashed again, this time Ayame getting the upper hand against Mashimo. Knowing what she needed to do to win, Mashimo used her leg to sweep Ayame off her feet. She fell, back on the ground as Mashimo continued her brutal attack. Her sword pushed closer to Ayame's face and sliced her flesh leaving a symbol on her face. It was a spiral with eight dots lined up symmetrically to each other. Ayame touched her cheek, there was no blood.

"You may be wondering why there's no blood. Well, this swords rather unique. Instead of cutting like a normal blade, it leaves them with a curse. One that fills the victims mind with darkness."

"No that means that Ayame is trapped in her own mind." Toda growled.

"Yes and if she can't break free Mashimo will win." Nakoa said glancing at Konishi who watched the fight like the outcome was obvious.

 _She's so much more calm now than when Mashimo revealed the Raitoburinga._ Nakoa thought _What could she be thinking about?_

Back on the arena floor, Ayame was standing there like a puppet with no one to move her. Mashimo watched, satisfied with the outcome of her skill. She walked up to Ayame, casually like a stroll in the park, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You put up a good fight, but not good enough." Mashimo smiled tucking some of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

She was about to knock Ayame out and easily win this fight that was suppose to be the greatest of the competition. She was about to win for her school and pathetic team of losers. She was about to-

Everything around her was black. She looked around and saw nothing, but the empty black void around her, almost nothing. There was one thing there, or, more like one person. Ayame Shihobu.

 _This must be her mind,_ Mashimo thought looking at the effects of her sword, _but how did I end up in here._

She heard something behind her and quickly turned around. A dark shadowy figure stood there, head cocked looking at Mashimo like some sort of freak.

"What are you doing here?" the figure asked.

She couldn't make out it's face or voice, both were distorted. But she was going to answer the thing no less, "I am Mashimo Aiko. What may you be?"

"That is not of importance. You should leave this place before the monster learns that you're here."

"I would, but I don't know how I got here. And what is this of a monster."

"You were inadvertently sucked into the mind of Ayame Shihobu."

"So this is my doing? I never knew what it looked like from the inside."

"You could say this is your doing."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that- oh no, it looks as though the monster has found you."

"The monster?"

Mashimo spun around to see a huge black figure standing before her. She hadn't even sensed it, and yet, it had appeared right behind her. It had wings and a tail with hundreds of feathers just waiting to be plucked and talons that could cut through even the strongest of metals. But, the most intriguing and most terrifying part of it was its face. Distorted like the figure before, but she thought she had seen it before. Perhaps from a book.

 _Is this a test that the Raitoburiga has given me to prove that I am worthy of its power?_

"No this is not a test." the figure from before answered as it reappeared "This is punishment."

The creature gave out a blood curdling cry, one that sounded like a bird, then flung its arm down at Mashimo tearing her apart, bit by bit as she cried out in agony.

"I… I know what… you are now!"

In the world outside of Ayame's mind, the spectators were getting worried.

"Neither of them has moved for awhile, what's going on down there?" Tsukiko asked truly wondering if his love was okay.

"Dunno, but it can't be good." Sakai answered getting anxious.

Suddenly, Mashimo and Ayame started moving again. Mashimo stepped back, breathing heavily as though she had sprinted a whole marathon.

"Woah that was quite the trip." Ayame said trying to focus back on the real world.

"Wh-what are you?" Mashimo asked eyes filled with terror "What are you?!"

"What is that girl yelling about?" Yashima asked.

"Maybe she's just lost her mind." Mase suggested.

Konishi just smiled and leaned back in her seat, "It's time for the real show to begin."

Ayame walked toward Mashimo who started backing up. She started walking faster, but Mashimo kept backing up.

 _Is Mashimo afraid of Ayame?_ Nakoa thought _What happened inside of her head?_

"Hey Mashimo," Ayame said smiling "You wouldn't mind if I took that sword off your hands."

"What?" she asked confused by the question.

"Yeah I want that sword. I mean these ones just aren't doing the trick."

Mashimo clutched the sword in her hand tightly as she thought, _it must have been the sword. I don't know what I did wrong but I'll figure it out later._

"I'll never hand it o-"

Ayame was right next to her and still flying through the air. Her serious expression, that could kill a person, was on her face "You saw something you shouldn't have seen."

The sword was now in her hand and she kicked Mashimo across the arena. She coughed up blood as she rolled across the ground.

"Whoops, that was a little too powerful."

"You...you monster!"

"Monster?" Toda questioned "Isn't this the pot calling the kettle black?"

"You had everyone fooled this entire time! It's only till I entered your mind that I learned what you are! You're not human are you!"

All eyes were on Ayame, her eyes hidden behind her hair, her smile gone.

"What does she mean not human?" Sakai asked scared but curious at the same time.

"You, it had to be you. I never thought it would ever happen, but here it is Ayame Shihobu, or should I say, Swift."

The room was in utter silence, everyone trying their hardest to process what Mashimo said, everyone but Konishi who started clapping, "Well it took forever, but someone finally caught you Ayame."

Ayame sighed then said, "That's what I get for having someone write a book about me. I knew it was a bad idea, but I just couldn't resist you."

"So it's true?" Sakai asked "My classmate is a legendary hero."

"So that rumor was true?" Tsukiko asked.

"I knew something was up when Nakoa told me about that." Ayame said looking at Konishi who just smiled "But none of that matters, right now I have to finish this."

"Fine then, it doesn't matter if you are some kind of hero." Mashimo said determined to win even more.

She started weaving signs with her fingers then chanted something "Doa, mai, rin, baku, kire, hatakai, bokumai, sirin, kukanogi, natafu, mimiena!"

Her hands glowed black as a liquid substance oozed out of the spell she cast.

"No not that spell!" Yashima yelled horrified that a student had learned such an advanced and powerful spell.

"Everybody down!" Ayame shouted putting up a barrier.

They did as they were told and ducked as an explosive blast bursted through the air kicking up a cloud of dust. When it cleared everyone looked down. Mashimo had black tentacles on her back and arms. A psychotic look across her face. She wasn't the only one to change. Ayame had her pure white wings and tail, stopping the damage from reaching the others.

"What has she done. Doesn't she know that that's a dangerous spell, idiot."

Ayame swooped down and started cutting off the tentacles, but they kept regenerating. The new tentacles were faster and stronger as they snatched Ayame from the air. The barrier fell and Mashimo went for the students in the stands.

"Quickly everyone put up a barrier!" Konishi shouted.

They did just as the tentacles hit it. It wasn't as strong as Ayame's but was still working. The tentacles kept pounding against it, weaking it every time.

"We can't keep this up for much longer." Nakao siad trying to keep the barrier up "Ayame do something!"

Knowing her friends to be in danger Ayame broke free and transformed into her enchanted form. Her brown hair turned pure white and her eyes turned light blue. With the Raitoburinga, she started charging energy into her weapon. Then, just as the barrier broke, she unleashed it all destroying the tentacles and blinding Mashimo. She flew down and stabbed her through the chest. It gave off a white light and the tentacles disappeared. Mashimo fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone rushed down to the arena to check on Mashimo.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Toda asked.

"Yeah," Ayame answered "My sword purifies things. It purged the monster from her."

From behind the announcer stand, where a certain announcer had been hiding, Shino stood up and saw the result of the fight, "It looks like Mashimo is down for the count, making Ayame the winner! Team River Mountain has won the Academy Convention!"

The audience went wild, cheering for the new victors of the long and exciting competition. Everyone started hugging Ayame and congratulating her on her victory.

"I have like so many questions to ask you," Sakai squealed "Like how did you get your wing or how was the Raitoburinga formed or-"

"Maybe later," Ayame said smiling "For now, let's just enjoy this victory."


End file.
